The dark side of the moon
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Una runa completamente desconocida es dibujada por una víctima antes de morir. Roxanne, la investigadora del caso, contacta con Scospius, experto en runas, para que le ayude a resolverlo. Por otro lado, la relación de Lily y Scorpius pasa por un mal momento y la presencia de Roxanne parece que no va a ayudar.
1. Café

The Dark Side of the Moon

_El potterverso es de J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic participa del Reto de Marzo "_**_Tres son multitud_**_" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

* * *

_Café_

Cuando despertó la cama ya estaba vacía.

— ¿Lily?

Oyó un ruido proveniente del cuarto de baño de la habitación del hostal. Lily salió, ya vestida, y se acercó a donde estaba él.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente—le saludó y le dio un beso en los labios, ignorando la cara de interrogante de su novio ante esa expresión muggle.

— ¿Te vas ya? Quédate.

—Volveré después del desayuno, no puedo levantar sospechas. Se supone que ahora mismo estoy en mi cama en la torre de Ravenclaw.

Scorpius se arropó más con las sábanas cogió a su novia por la cintura para que no pudiera levantarse.

—Vamos, no seas infantil. En menos de dos horas estaré aquí.

—Me vas a echar de menos.

—Engreído—le contestó mientras se soltaba de su agarre y le despeinaba el pelo con cariño.

Recogió la capa de invisibilidad de encima de la cama, se despidió y se marchó apurada.

* * *

Gracias a la capa de invisibilidad y a los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts no tuvo casi ningún problema para llegar hasta la torre sin levantar sospechas. Pero, cuando se quitó la capa al llegar a su cuarto, no tuvo ninguna escapatoria al interrogatorio de sus compañeras. Ellas sabían de su relación con Malfoy desde el principio y no tenían ningún problema en cubrirla cuando se escapaba, siempre y cuando después se sometería a muchas preguntas, la mayoría de ellas incómodas.

—¿Qué tal la noche, Lily?—preguntó Alice, una chica bajita y pecosa que siempre estaba sonriendo.

—Bien, ¿habéis tenido algún problema?

—Una noche completamente aburrida, no como la de otras—contestó otra compañera, Livia, una chica con un temperamento un poco malo.

Ante la contestación, Alice le tiró un cojín y le contestó "Porque tú has querido" para luego continuar con una canción que se basaba únicamente en el nombre de Craig, un compañero de curso que estaba coladito por Livia.

Lily aprovechó la pelea de almohadas que se había generado entre sus compañeras para bajarse a desayunar.

* * *

Cuando llegó al gran comedor se dio cuenta de que todavía era demasiado temprano, pues estaba prácticamente vacío. Echó un vistazo a su mesa y vio que Lysander ya había bajado. Se sentó a su lado. Él estaba guardando comida en sus bolsillos, posiblemente para alguna criatura del bosque prohibido.

—Hola.

Levantó la cabeza al oírla.

—Ah, eres tú —contestó aliviado y volvió a seguir guardando comida— ¿Qué tal? ¿Te lo has pasado bien con Malfoy?

Lily le dedicó una mirada con la que decía que lo mejor era dejar el tema, que ninguno quería hablar de ello con el otro, pero Lysander estaba muy ocupado y no se paró a mirarla.

—Sí.

Se formó un silencio incómodo y extraño entre los dos, Lily nunca se callaba cuando estaba con Lysander.

—Creo que deberías tener más cuidado a la hora de quedar con tu novio, un día de estos te pillarán.

Lily habría preferido el silencio.

—Llevo la capa, voy por los pasadizos y aún no me han pillado.

—Lo sé, pero no me gusta. No me mires así, Lily, sabes que tengo parte de razón, si te pillan te podrían expulsar y...

—No te quejas tanto cuando vamos al Bosque Prohibido y también nos pueden expulsar si nos pillan.

—No es lo mismo, allí sólo...

—Sí, Lys, sí que lo es. Déjalo estar ¿quieres? No me quiero cabrear contigo por eso.

Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a seguir a lo suyo, sin mirarla. No era ningún secreto para nadie que Lysander estaba celoso, llevaba años enamorado de la pelirroja. Nunca se le había declarado pero no hacía falta, Lily ya lo notaba, y eso generaba situaciones muy incómodas entre los dos. Aún así, Lysander no dejaba de ser su mejor amigo.

Cambiaron de tema, hablaron de las criaturas a las que iba a alimentar, de las clases y de algún que otro cotilleo, hasta que terminaron de desayunar y se despidieron a la salida de Hogwarts, pues Lysander prefería no salir a Hogsmade ese sábado.

Lily fue de las primeras en salir del colegio, cuando llegó a donde se encontraba el profesor de aritmacia sólo había un alumno más entregando el justificante. Se lo entregó y se marchó, haciendo el camino completamente sola. Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía estar con Scorpius, siempre estaba trabajando en alguna investigación y casi nunca quedaban. Lily siempre había sabido que Scorpius prácticamente vivía por y para su trabajo y sus estudios, desde el primer día, por eso sentía que no podía echárselo en cara. Pero aún así, eso le cabreaba, ya que sentía que ella era la única que quería que estuviesen juntos, que ella le quería más a él que él a ella.

Con esos pensamientos y un mal presentimiento, llegó al hostal donde estaba alojado su novio. Entró en la habitación sin tocar, llevaba su llave, y lo que vio le empezó a cabrear.

En su corta ausencia, de poco más de dos horas, la habitación se había llenado de pergaminos y libros que se habían ido acumulando alrededor de Scorpius.

No le saludó, simplemente le preguntó:

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Scorpius levantó la vista de un gran libro que tenía sobres sus piernas para contestarle.

—Me acaban de llamar por red flu del trabajo. Han encontrado una runa dibujada en la escena de un crimen y me han encargado que averigüé cual es. Nadie del departamento, ni si quiera mi jefe sabe cuál es. Es muy rara, pero recuerdo haberla visto en algún sitio —dijo mientras la señalaba.

Lily le miró roja de ira, estaba a punto de estallar, pero se controló y se limitó a preguntarle:

— ¿No íbamos a pasar el día juntos?

Scorpius suspiró y le echo una mirada suplicante, no quería discutir.

—No estaba en mis planes, lo sabes, pero es un caso urgente y puede que me juegue mi puesto con esto…

—Scorpius, siempre dices que es importante. Siempre. No te digo que no lo sea, pero llevamos casi un mes sin vernos, podrías dejarlo para mañana.

—Sabes que si pudiera lo dejaría para mañana, pero es un trabajo para el Ministerio, es primordial y urgente.

—No, no lo sé. Y qué casualidad que siempre sea importante. Si no querías pasar el día conmigo habérmelo dicho simplemente.

Los ojos de Lily se habían humedecido y, antes de que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Lily, no, espera—oyó que la llamaba, pero no le hizo caso.

* * *

Cuando consiguió calmarse y empezar a pensar con más claridad, se dirigió a una cafetería nueva que acababa de abrir en el pueblo y se pidió un café. Normalmente el café irónicamente le relajaba, pero esta vez no terminaba de funcionar. No sabía igual. Siempre se quedaba con un mal sabor de boca cuando discutía con Scorpius. Muchas veces era de culpabilidad, pero esta vez no estaba segura de que era. Lo único que sabía era que odiaba discutir con él.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Este fic está enlazado con _"Poco Convencional",_ pues este sucedería un año después de ese.

En este capítulo, Lily ha sido la que nos ha introducido, desde sus escasos conocimientos de lo que se cuece, en la trama que obviamente se irá desarrollando de la mano de Roxanne y Scorpius.

Nunca he escrito nada de este estilo y esto es, más bien, una prueba, así que no os puedo asegurar que vaya a salir nada decente de esto xD

Hasta la próxima :3


	2. Cigarrillos

_Este fic participa del Reto de Marzo "_**_Tres son multitud_**_" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

_El potterverso es de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Cigarrillos

Roxanne cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba la primera calada del cigarrillo. La espera a la respuesta por parte del experto en runas le estaba poniendo nerviosa. No soportaba no poder hacer nada. Le dio otra calada más al cigarrillo, con ansiedad. El humo de colaba en sus pulmones dándole una sensación apacible pero que no era suficiente.

Empezó a caminar en círculos por el salón del pequeño apartamento en el que vivía y, de vez en cuando, echaba una ojeada a la chimenea y a los polvos flu que tenía al lado. Le habían dicho que no interrumpiese la investigación, que no volviese a la escuela hasta que no fuese llamaba por ellos. Fue prudente y desechó la idea de ir al mismo tiempo que tiró la colilla al cenicero.

Se giró para observar la pared que estaba en frente de la chimenea. En ella había hecho una especie de collage con fotos de la escena del crimen, los datos que tenía y los que había deducido. Eran un montón de palabras e imágenes que sólo tenían sentido y relación en su cabeza.

Fijó la vista primero en la imagen central, en la de la mujer muerta en el suelo de un dormitorio y sin una gota de sangre en su cuerpo o por el suelo. Estaba claro que su asesino había sido un vampiro, tenía los colmillos clavados en su muñeca. Pero normalmente los vampiros se saciaban con la mitad de la sangre de un cuerpo humano, nunca dejaban literalmente seca a su víctima. Eso había sido, junto con la extraña runa que había grabado la víctima en el suelo, lo que había hecho que el caso se investigara.

Las otras imágenes eran ampliaciones de la imagen de la runa y fotos del cadáver mientras se le había realizado la autopsia. También había escritos y documentos sobre la víctima; Eloise Cárter, una bruja mestiza que trabajaba como rompedora de maldiciones en Gringrots desde hacía tres años. Era una chica joven, más o menos tendría la misma edad que Roxanne, y parecía atractiva. En su currículo no había nada que llamase la atención, todos los datos encajaban entre sí, no había ningún vacio, ni nada que hiciese pensar que la victima hubiese destacado por algo antes de su muerte.

Roxanne estaba estancada. Si seguía dándole vueltas ella sola no llegaría a ningún sitio. No podía hacer otra cosa, tenía que ir a la escuela de traductores y ver cómo iba el tema de la runa.

* * *

Llegó a la escuela de traductores a primera hora de la mañana con un aspecto horroroso a causa de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. La escuela no era un lugar muy grande, simplemente se componía de una gran biblioteca de varias plantas donde trabajaban todos los traductores. En la entrada había un pequeño mostrador para atender a las visitas en el que trabajaba el becario de turno. Roxanne le saludó y le preguntó si podía hablar con Robert Fienes, el superior con el que había hablado el día anterior. Resultó que estaba ocupado, pero el becario, que estaba informado acerca de su encargo, le dijo que si seguía las indicaciones que le había dado, encontraría al chico que estaba trabajando en la traducción de la runa.

Le costó un poco dar con él en ese laberinto de libros y pergaminos, y cuando le vio no pudo creer que fuese él.

El supuesto experto en runas era Malfoy. No lo conocía de nada, apenas habían concedido en Hogwarts, pero había oído hablar de él y de su familia constantemente. Lo suficiente como para odiarle sin conocerle.

Tragándose todos sus prejuicios se acercó a done estaba.

— ¿Eres tú quien está traduciendo mi runa?

No levantó la vista del libro. Tampoco contestó. Roxanne se quedó parada, en frente de él, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

— ¿Lo eres? —le preguntó de nuevo, levantando más la voz está vez.

Él la miró como si se tratase de un bicho muy desagradable.

— ¿Eres una auror? Da igual, vete. Molestas.

Volvió al libro.

—Quiero saber cómo vas. Si has encontrado algo.

—Si fuese así te hubieran avisado.

Los prejuicios que se había tragado Roxanne estaban saliendo, aunque con esa antipatía que estaba mostrando Scorpius no era algo muy complicado.

—No soy auror, soy investigadora. Y me gustaría ayudarte. He pensado que saber más datos sobre el asesinato te ayudaría.

Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del rubio, se sentó a su lado y empezó a sacarle documentos y a hablarle sobre la víctima. Él la escuchaba, al principio a regañadientes, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la información que le estaba aportando era útil.

— ¿Era mestiza?

—Eso he dicho.

— ¿Vivió en el mundo muggle?

—No, sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella nació y ella se quedó con su madre en el mundo mágico.

— ¿Mantenía contacto con su padre?

—No lo sé, pero no aparece en el registro muggle. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

Scorpius se quedó callado, meditando.

—Tenía veintidós años ¿no? Creo que sé quién puede hablarnos sobre ella. Acompáñame —le dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida.

Roxanne le preguntó que a donde iban, pero no le contestó. Cuando salieron del edificio, que daba al callejón Diagon, Scorpius le tendió la mano.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a ir a ver un amigo que conocía a la víctima. Vive en el Londres muggle y dudo que sepas donde, así que vamos a aparecernos juntos. Te llevaré entera, no te preocupes —añadió al ver la mueca que le había puesto.

—Conozco Londres.

—Si vamos juntos llegaremos antes. Además, sigues sin saber donde vive.

Roxanne suspiró, con desesperación. No se podía creer que tuviese que llevarla un niño. Le dio la mano, resignada, y, en el momento en que sus dedos rozaron, desaparecieron.

* * *

— ¿Estamos enteros? Sí, parece que sí —se autocontestó al ver la cara blanca de su acompañante—. Kurt vive en este edificio, en el ático —le explicó al mismo tiempo que señalaba el lugar, un pequeño edificio antiguo del Soho.

Roxanne, que estaba mareada por la aparición, le miró con cara de pocos amigos pero le siguió.

Scorpius tocó al timbre sin dudar en ningún momento sobre cómo funcionaba, lo cual dejó sorprendida a Roxanne. Subieron al piso por unas estrechas escaleras, que habían tenido tiempos mejores. La puerta del apartamento estaba abierta cuando llegaron y de él salía un fuerte olor a pintura. Scorpius se adentró primero, esquivando lienzos y cajas que se acumulaban por el estrecho pasillo, hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser la habitación principal.

— ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Scorpius? Me han dicho que estabas muy ocupado —le señaló con sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que le decía entre líneas que había estado hablando con Lily en su ausencia.

—Necesito tu ayuda. Quiero información sobre una persona. Ah, sí, ella es Roxanne Weasley, detective para los aurores.

—Un placer, aunque ya nos conocemos— contestó Kurt con una media sonrisa.

Roxanne le reconoció, le había visto un día en la Madriguera con Lily. Le devolvió el saludo antes de que Malfoy siguiese hablando.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre Eloise Carter?

Roxanne se extrañó ante la forma en la que el rubio había formulado la pregunta, esa no era manera de preguntar sobre una amiga a alguien.

—Que antes de anoche la mataron, aunque intuyo que eso ya lo sabéis —hizo una pausa mientras dejaba la paleta y el pincel que estaba usando sobre un caballete de pintura—. No sé mucho de ella, no coincidimos apenas en Hogwarts, aunque sé lo que sabe todo el mundo: que estaba saliendo con el guitarrista de un grupo de música muggle a escondidas de su madre, que no le tenía mucho cariño a los muggles.

Al oír eso la cara de Scorpius se había iluminado.

—Lo tengo. Sí.

— ¿El qué? —le preguntó Roxanne escéptica.

Scorpius no le responde y se pone a buscar como un loco por las estanterías de la habitación. Kurt le señala que eso es invasión a su intimidad y que, por mucha confianza que hubiese, no estaba de más preguntarle primero. Después de quejarse, le pregunta que qué diantres estaba buscando.

—La runa.

— ¿La qué? Esos son mis vinilos, ahí no hay runas. Y ten cuidado que son de coleccionista.

Roxanne no entendía nada de nada y no sabía qué hacer. Se sacó un cigarrillo para reprimir las ganas que le estaban entrando de levantar del cuello de la camisa a Malfoy y pedirle explicaciones.

—Oh, sí, puedes fumar. No te preocupes —le concedió sarcástico el dueño del apartamento al ver que ya lo había encendido.

Roxanne se disculpó e hizo un amago para apagarlo pero Kurt le volvió a señalar que no había ningún problema en que fumase.

Scorpius siguió buscando entre los vinilos unos minutos más hasta que se paró en uno en particular.

—Aquí está. La runa—les señaló mientras lo sacaba de la estantería y se lo enseñaba.

Roxanne se quedó boquiabierta, el dibujo era verdaderamente el mismo aunque más esquematizado y sin ningún color.

—Eso, Scorpius, no es una runa, es un disco de Pink Floyd. Mi favorito, por cierto.

Roxanne sacó la foto de la runa para comparar ambos dibujos.

—Tienes razón, es el mismo.

—Sabía que lo había visto en algún sitio, pero al decirme que era una runa me limite a buscar únicamente en los libros. ¿Qué relación puede tener este vinilo con la victima? A lo mejor era el grupo favorito del novio.

Kurt carraspeó.

—El novio toca pop _indie_, si os sirve de ayuda.

Roxanne cogió el vinilo y se lo acercó para verlo mejor.

—Pink Floyd es rock ¿no? Creo que los he escuchado. The dark side of the moon

—leyó Roxanne.

—El lado oculto de la luna. Los muggles siempre han tenido la creencia de que los habitantes de la luna vivían ahí y que por eso nunca les veían. Lo que nunca han sabido es que nunca les han visto porque desde el Estatuto del silencio hay hechizos sobre ellos como los hay sobre todas las demás criaturas mágicas—explicó Scorpius.

—Los selenitas existen—afirmó Kurt tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. El mundo mágico nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

—Había oído hablar sobre ellos a la señora Scamander pero pensaba que era mentira—hizo una pausa—. Centrémonos en el caso. Hay que buscar la relación entre lo que sabemos y la víctima, lo que nos quería hacer saber.

—Eso es tu trabajo, detective—le recordó Scorpius.

—También es el tuyo, ¿qué clase de traductor eres que no me dices lo que significa?

—Traduzco runas, no álbumes de música rock. Pero si me centro en el dibujo, que es para lo que me has contratado, te diré que se trata de un prisma en el que se reflecta la luz formando los colores del arcoíris. Es el típico dibujo que se usa para explicar los colores luz en los libros.

—Sí, sale en todos los libros de fotografía muggle—añadió Kurt que los estaba escuchando y pintando al mismo tiempo.

Roxanne no les hizo caso y se sumió en sus pensamientos para intentar organizarlos. Con toda esa información nueva, todo estaba llevando un rumbo inesperado. La runa ya no era una runa, estaba relacionada con un álbum de música muggle y tenía que ver con los selenitas. Era de locos.

Cerró los ojos y reorganizó los datos en su cabeza. Un vampiro que no deja ni una gota de sangre en su víctima, el lado oculto de la luna, rompedora de maldiciones en Gringrots, novia de un músico muggle, joven, los espectros de la luz…

Un vampiro solo no puede beber toda la sangre de un humano, es imposible, por tanto tiene que haber hecho algo con ella: guardarla. La posibilidad de que hubiese más de uno queda descartada al haber solo una herida.

El asesino no debió de prestar atención a la víctima, que dibujo la runa mientras era atacada con magia sin varita. Queda descartado que el dibujo fuera realizado por el vampiro, no entra dentro del modus operandis de ellos dejar una firma en la escena del crimen, pues para ellos son como la comida y nadie firma un plato de comida cuando se lo ha comido.

Trabajaba en Gringrots, uno de los lugares más seguros e inexpugnables del mundo mágico, a la vez que misterioso pues nadie, ni si quiera los elfos, controla lo que hay ahí. Todos los tesoros y fortunas del mundo mágico están ocultos ahí.

Ocultos.

Los selenitas viven ocultos en la luna, un lugar al que nadie del mundo mágico ha llegado, pues los hechizos de ocultamiento son realizados desde la Tierra. Están ahí pero nadie les ha visto, incluso los muggles, que han viajado al satélite, no saben de su existencia, y son pocos los magos que saben algo de esas criaturas.

Ese es el nexo. Eloise Carter conocía algo que se ocultaba en Gringrots, o más bien alguien. El asesino descubrió que lo sabía y la mató para que no desvelara.

¿Qué puede ocultar un vampiro en una cámara de Gringrots que esté vivo? Podría ser cualquier criatura mágica, pero tiene que ser alguna que fuese capaz de escandalizar a alguien si lo descubre y, después de saber que ahí abajo hay hasta dragones, los posibles quedan muy reducidos. No pueden ser humanos, no tiene sentido que un vampiro se moleste en encerrar a sus víctimas antes de matarlas. No, pero pueden ser mordidos, vampiros jóvenes o en plena transformación. Por eso recogía sangre, para dársela a los encerrados.

Encaja.

Si Eloise Carter trabajaba allí, pudo haber oído a las víctimas transformándose y hacerse preguntas. También pudo investigar de quién era esa cámara o simplemente aprovechar un descuido de algún duende y abrirla, por algo era una rompedora de maldiciones. Descubrió al asesino, puede que lo encontrara dentro o sencillamente alguien de dentro se lo dijo. En caso de que la abriera, que es lo más probable, no las liberó, no le convenía levantar sospechas. Pero pudo prometerles que las sacaría de ahí y, tal vez, a alguna de ellas se le fue la lengua delante del asesino.

Si su deducción era correcta, se estaban enfrentando a algo más complejo de lo que podían imaginar.

Abrió los ojos, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado dentro de su cabeza, pero cuando los abrió se encontró con ambos jugando a un videojuego de combates.

—Parece que la princesa ha despertado de su letargo—señaló Kurt que acababa de dejar K.O. a Scorpius.

—No estaba durmiendo, pero muchas gracias por colaborar y por dejarnos ver el vinilo, y, Malfoy, gracias por la traducción, ha sido de mucha ayuda. Bueno, hasta luego—se despidió antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

—Espera —la llamó Scorpius—. Te acompaño.

Y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Cuando llegaron al rellano, él la atacó con preguntas.

— ¿Qué has deducido?

—Pensaba que no te interesaba, que solo traducías runas—le contestó con tono sarcástico.

— ¿El asesino es un vampiro que encierra a vampiros jóvenes y recién mordidos en Gringrots y la víctima le descubrió?

— ¿Cómo…?

—Es evidente. Al igual que lo es el hecho de que hemos pensado lo mismo. Interesante. Me gustaría saber más de tu deducción, aunque supongo que ahora tendrás que reafirmarla.

Roxanne continuaba mirándolo sorprendida, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, tengo que ir a informar a los aurores y todo eso —hizo una pausa y dio un paso para acercarse más a él—. Pero podríamos quedar cuando termine para tomar un café o algo y ponerlo en común.

No sabía porque había dicho eso y tampoco porqué se había puesto colorada como una adolescente de Hogwarts. Por favor, si era un crio, le sacaba cuatro años.

—Claro, genial.

La respuesta del rubio era sincera y Roxanne se alegró al oírla. Después se despidieron torpemente y con prisas. Durante el resto del día y de las siguientes semanas, no se pudo quitar al rubio de la cabeza, se había convertido en un misterio para ella. Y ella no paraba hasta resolverlos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Me ha costado lo mío escribir este capítulo. Quiero que tengáis en cuenta que nunca he escrito nada de este estilo y que todo es culpa de Sherlock Holmes.

No sé como lo habré hecho, pero me he entretenido mucho escribiéndolo y espero que vosotros también leyéndolo.

Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo y desenlace.


	3. TV

___Este fic participa del Reto de Marzo "_**_Tres son multitud_**_" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

_El potterverso es de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

_Capitulo 3_

_TV_

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había visto a Roxanne, aunque parecía menos. Al fin y al cabo, nada había cambiado. Aparentemente.

Scorpius se encontraba tumbado en su cama, tirado, como si alguien le hubiese dejado caer desde algún lugar muy alto. A su lado, un ejemplar del diario El profeta que había perdido más de la mitad de las hojas pero que conservaba la portada.

"Un nido de vampiros en Gringrots"

Era lo que rezaba su titular principal que iba acompañado de un extenso artículo que continuaba en las páginas interiores.

Lo había leído. Para confirmar lo que ya sabía y, aunque no lo reconociese, para verla a ella. Roxanne. Aparecía en una pequeña fotografía junto al artículo. Desde ahí le miraba con su sonrisa socarrona y con ese toque rebelde que le daba su pelo corto y su ropa muggle de hace más de veinte años. Reflejaba esa actitud que, en cualquier otra persona, hubiese irritado a Scorpius.

Pero no en ella. No, ella le había dejado con ganas de saber más, de indagar hasta comprender que era ese brillo oscuro que parpadeaba en su mirada.

"_Pero podríamos quedar cuando termine para tomar un café o algo y ponerlo en común"._

Esas palabras llevaban toda la semana resonando en su cabeza como golpes.

Como los golpes que Dalí, la lechuza de Kurt, estaba dando en su ventana.

Se levantó de la cama con parsimonia, como si el aire de la habitación le pesara. Cuando llegó a la ventana, Dalí comenzó a picotearle.

—Maldito pajarraco —gruñó mientras cogía la carta.

"_Eres un cobarde, no hay ningún otro adjetivo que te califique mejor. Has dejado pasar toda una semana, una maldita semana, sin ponerte en contacto con Lily. Y no me digas que has estado muy ocupado y con mucho trabajo, que sé que desde lo del vinilo no has hecho nada. Y, mientras que tú estás haciendo Merlín sabe qué, Lily está que se tira de los pelos y en un estado emocional que ella no sabe describir y yo menos, pero ambos intuimos que es por tu culpa. _

_No sé qué es lo que pasó entre vosotros exactamente, pero sea lo que sea, solucionadlo. Lily está en mi casa y tú vas a venir a hablar con ella. Le he dado órdenes a Dalí de que no deje de picotearte hasta que no te aparezcas aquí. _

_Tu amigo que ahora mismo no te quiere, _

_Sin ningún cariño."_

Lily.

Ne se había olvidado de ella, todo lo contrario. Le había escrito miles de cartas que habían quedado desechadas en la papelera. Palabras que se quedaban insuficientes en pergaminos que intimidaban con su vacío. Sabía lo que quería decirle pero no lo que tenía que decirle. Y, ahora, que había salido de Hogwarts por las vacaciones, podía ser un buen momento para verla.

¿Qué le diría? Improvisaría.

Esperaba cometer la locura correcta.

Se apareció en el portal del pequeño apartamento de Kurt. Subió las viejas escaleras corriendo para no tener tiempo de cambiar de idea o de acobardarse. La puerta estaba abierta cuando llegó, Kurt se acababa de marchar. Se adentró por el estrecho pasillo lleno de cajas y lienzos que había recorrido hace una semana hasta llegar a la gran habitación que hacía de despacho, salón y cocina.

Lily estaba ahí, tumbada en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Aunque no miraba a ninguna parte. Se acercó a donde estaba y se colocó en frente de ella, al lado del televisor. Se quedaron así unos segundos, mirándose en silencio.

Todo lo que Scorpius quería decirle había desaparecido de su mente. Se había quedado paralizado, en blanco.

Lily le miraba a través de sus lentes. Una mirada seria pero cariñosa. Se acercó a él hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Odio tu actitud. Odio que a veces seas frío y que parezca que no te importe. Odio que pases más tiempo detrás de un libro que conmigo. O, al menos, me quiero convencer de ello.

Scorpius le miró a los ojos y luego le contestó:

—Yo te quiero. Y odio mi actitud.

Eso era lo que Lily necesitaba escuchar. Estiró sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello y, de puntillas, le beso levemente en los labios.

A ese beso le siguieron otros más intensos, más rudos.

— ¿Y si amancillamos la cama de Kurt?

Ninguna idea podía haber sonado mejor en ese momento.

* * *

Habían acabado prácticamente desnudos en el sofá, tumbados uno encima del otro y hablando, contándose todo lo que no habían podido en esa semana.

De nuevo, una lechuza golpeo en la ventana.

—Será para Kurt, ves tú —le pidió Lily.

Se levantó y cogió la carta rápidamente, fuera hacía mucho frío para la poca ropa que llevaba.

No era para Kurt. Era de Roxanne. No podía decir que no había esperado esa carta pero igualmente le pillaba por sorpresa.

La abrió de espaldas a Lily.

"En la subida de Albert Bridge dentro de tres horas."

No le preguntaba, no esperaba contestación. Como si no tuviese ninguna duda de que no fuera a estar allí, como si pensase que sabía él donde quedaba eso. Bufó.

— ¿De quién es?

—De Roxanne, pero es para mí.

— ¿Y por eso resoplas? —le pregunta sin entender nada.

Se tumbó en el sofá y le tendió la carta para que la leyese. Ella le miró con cara interrogante.

—Si me vas a poner los cuernos al menos ten la dignidad de ocultármelo.

— ¿Tú crees que esa es forma de quedar con alguien? —le preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco por la situación en sí.

—Es Roxanne —sentenció ella ignorando la cara que le estaba poniendo su novio—. Nunca sabes que te puedes esperar de ella.

Scorpius buscó una pluma o algo para responderle. Le escribió que esa no era manera de pedirle una cita a alguien, y mucho menos a él. Luego, cuando estaba a punto de contestarle que sí iría, Lily le interrumpe.

—Roxanne estuvo hablando de ti ayer en la cena en la Madriguera. Hablaba con Victoire y te elogiaba. Decía que eras un chico muy interesante e inteligente, aunque no muy amable. No sabía que salías conmigo (ahí demuestra el caso que me suele hacer). Lo que quiero decir, es que, cuando Victoire se lo recordó, fue como si se hubiese tragado un chucharon y ya no dijo prácticamente nada más en toda la cena.

—Pues parecía que no le caía muy bien, aunque tampoco fui muy agradable con ella.

—Ten cuidado y no le hagas daño—le advirtió mirándole por encima de las gafas.

— ¿Estás diciendo que le gusto? —razonó con una falsa mueca de reflexión— Es comprensible.

—Hablo en serio, es mi prima y como le hagas daño…

— ¿Te preocupa más eso a que te sea infiel?

—Sé que no me vas a poner los cuernos. Mientras que Roxanne lo ha pasado bastante mal y ahora que se está medio recuperando… Lo mejor es que le dejes las cosas claras.

Tenía razón, él no quería nada con Roxanne. Quizás se había sentido confundido en algunos momentos, mientras reflexionaba tumbado de mala manera en su cama, pero sabía que esas dudas solo eran producto de haberle dado demasiadas vueltas.

Porque para él, Roxanne era alguien potencialmente interesante y con quien podría pasar horas y horas hablando sin aburrirse. Nada más.

— ¿Sabes dónde queda ese sitio?

—A la otra orilla del Támesis, cerca de Battersea Park —señaló un mueble del salón—. Creo que ahí hay un plano de metro.

Scorpius le miró como si no hablasen el mismo idioma.

—Te acompañaré, porque no tienes ni dinero muggle. Ni ropa muggle—añadió echándole una ojeada.

—No llevo ropa, observadora —le dijo entre risa para continuar llamándole pervertida y darle un beso.

* * *

Varios minutos después, ambos estaban ya en el metro. Scorpius se había vestido con la ropa de Kurt que no era, para nada, su estilo. Se sentía muy raro con esos pantalones tan apretados y esa camiseta tan ancha.

—Parezco un espantapájaros homosexual.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

—Te queda bien, pareces una superestrella.

—Parezco homosexual y por eso ese chico moreno de ahí no para de devorarme con la mirada—le confesó acercándose más a ella para que no le oyeran.

Lily terminó de acortar la distancia y le susurró en el oído "No te preocupes, yo te protegeré de todos los muggles pervertidos".

El viaje se les hizo corto y, cuando lo terminaron, se sintieron como si acabaran de terminar de realizar una travesura.

Antes de llegar a donde había quedado Scorpius con Roxanne, Lily se despidió.

—Te acompaño hasta aquí, nada más tienes que doblar la esquina.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No me acompañas hasta el final? —le preguntó confundido.

—Roxanne es puntual, ya habrá llegado. No quiero que me vea, ha quedado contigo, no con los dos.

Tenía razón, tenía que enfrentarse a ella él solo. Se despidieron y, después de varias amenazas de muerte por parte de Lily en defensa de su prima, se fue.

Scorpius dobló la esquina y, efectivamente, ahí estaba Roxanne. Le esperaba apoyada en uno de los contrafuertes, fingiendo una actitud despreocupada aunque parecía nerviosa. Le saludó con la mano mientras se acercaba a donde estaba, después de lo borde que había sido con ella no pensaba que fuese necesario actuar de una manera más formal. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

Al principio no fue fácil mantener una conversación, se sentían como si fuesen unos absolutos extraños, pero terminaron entablando conversación y saltando de un tema a otro casi sin darse cuenta. Tan enfrascados estaban en lo que se estaban contando que no fue hasta que paso casi una hora que no se dieron cuenta de que no se habían movido del sitio en el que estaban. De hecho, solo fue Roxanne quien se dio cuenta.

Scorpius le estaba contando uno de los tantos líos en los que se había visto involucrado por culpa de Kurt cuando ella le interrumpió cogiéndole de la mano sin motivo aparente.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Te voy a llevar al lado oculto de la luna, ¿sabes dónde queda?

Scorpius le miró con incredulidad pero no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que se desaparecieran.

* * *

Eso no era el lado oculto de la luna, aunque brillaba tanto como una luna llena. Estaban detrás, o dentro, según lo mirase, del Big Ben.

—Aquí están las mejores vistas de la ciudad, aunque solo para lo que podemos verlas—lanzó un hechizo al reloj que lo hizo casi invisible.

La ciudad, desde ahí arriba, impresionaba. Vibrante y llena de vida.

—Privilegiadas, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo sabes llegar hasta aquí?

—Eso es un secreto —se sentó en el andamio en el que estaban—. Hacía un mucho tiempo que no me sentía capaz de venir aquí. Me lo he pasado genial hoy contigo. Me gustaría que volviésemos a quedar, podrían venir Kurt y Lily también.

Se alegró al oírlo.

—A mí también.

—Pero este lugar será un secreto, nuestro lado oculto de la luna —sentenció ella con una mirada cómplice.

Y él se la devolvió, porque la simple idea de compartir ese secreto con ella le ponía los pelos de punta.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

He preferido dejar el final más o menos abierto, quiero que seáis vosotros quienes decidáis qué será de estos dos en un futuro: si una gran amistad o un romance.

Por otro lado diré que tengo que escribir sobre Roxanne. Es un personaje que tiene mucho que contar.

Por último, gracias a Blur, Russian Red y Pink Floyd, entre otros, por ser mi inspiración para este fic y a vosotros por leerme :)

Nos leemos.


End file.
